


Hey Have You Heard The Legend Of That One Prince Who Wouldn't Stop Moving So He Got Stabbed In The Eye?

by TheDrift



Series: Daminette December [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, F/M, King Bruce Wayne, Prince Damian Wayne, Prince Dick Grayson, Seamstress Marinette Dupain-Cheng, castle - Freeform, handmaiden alya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrift/pseuds/TheDrift
Summary: day three- legendHi, E!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Hey Have You Heard The Legend Of That One Prince Who Wouldn't Stop Moving So He Got Stabbed In The Eye?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like no batman au and talia still had damian but lets say she gave him to bruce at age like six but all the wayne boys are still pretty cool and know how to fight bc bruce wants his kids to look out for themselves so yeah kinda no bats but I think y'all can get a grasp on what belongs and what doesn't in this au but if not just comment and I'll clear things up for you!  
> Enjoy please!!!

"What're you doing in my garden?" Marinette demanded of the boy in her garden. He had to be at least seven, not much older than her.

The boy scoffed, holding himself in an upright manner, though he was currently covered in mud. "You idiot. This is a horrid excuse for a garden. Where dare I ask are the flowers?" 

"Where dare I ask is your manners?" Marinette said, standing up off of her stone stool and carefully placing down her charcoal and pad of paper. 

"Are." The boy said flicking mud off of his suit (where the _hell_ did he such a nice suit? Maman and Papa would have to sell the bakery for something like that) and at her. 

"Watch it!" Marinette said, ignoring his correction. He scoffed at her. "Hey, you got a big attitude for someone standing on somebody else's property!" 

The little boy scoffed at her again (Wow! He was even smaller than her! But only by an inch, sadly.) and rolled his eyes. "This land is my father's. I own it." 

"Nu-uh!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Papa paid this off. He said we're free as birds here. The bakery, though... I think King Bruce owns that one, but we're working on it!" Marinettes voice had drifted off in the middle but had gotten stronger at the end. The boy looked at her oddly, before wrinkling his brow and pursing his lips together. 

"Fine. What do I call you, peasant?" The boy inquired haughtily. Marinette frowned. 

"Mommy said that that's a bad word to make other people feel bad," she said, then tilted her chin up. "And I won't answer to it." The boy sighed, dragging his hand down his face.

They had a quick glaring contest, which Marinette won. Pleased with herself and grinned. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You?"

"You do not require that information, Dupain-Cheng." The boy said. "Now may I use your washroom and borrow a horse?" Marinette pursed her lips.

"Okay, but when Papa gets back only. He took Hamster out to town today." 

"Hamster?"

"The horse! Papa let me name it since I won the old man over!" She giggled. The boy stared at her for a second, before shaking his head. That's when she saw the red seeping out of his head. She gasped, her smile falling away as she went up to him and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside. 

"Dupain-Cheng! I demand you let go of me this instant!" He said, trying to rip his arm free of her iron grip. 

"Maman and Papa are out today at the bakery," she said mostly to herself, then to the boy, "Sit down. Here." she handed him one of their washcloths out of their sink. "I'll need Al's help. Tiki! Come here, please." A red and black spotted cat crept out from under the furnace, seemingly waking for a nap. "Take this to her, please." Marinette had already written a note and had attached it to something on the cat. 

"Who is that going to?" The boy, she really had to give him a name, demanded. His midnight-black wavy hair was pasted to the side of his head, giving him a funky hairdo

"Calm down, _colère,"_ she giggled, deciding on a name. "Al is a friend, she'll help us! In the meantime-" she walked outside for a second, grabbing wood for the stove, "-tell me your story and I'll make us tea."

-

"So. Your brothers stranded you."Césaire (Alya, Dupain-Cheng had called her) had finally come, Tiki in tow. Damian decided that the two girls were strange, not know the newest prince on sight. But he wouldn't let them know now. He'd scare the others first and _then_ go home. See how they like being scared... not that he was scared.

" _Drake_ stranded me. Grayson would never let this happen if he weren't in the Bludhaven kingdom." The last part was murmured, which was strange for his normally loud personality. He had changed out of his clothes and was currently in a pair of Dupain-Cheng's fathers' pyjamas that she had altered while he bathed. 

"That's awful!" Dupain-Cheng said, her face drooping from where she sat on the ground, making flower crowns for all of them. " _Colère_ , you must feel horrible!" 

Well not really. He was warm and currently drinking some of the best tea he had ever had (Pennyworth's was a close second though) and the strange girl on the ground was making him a crown. Suddenly, the girl stood. He didn't like it when she stood. She was taller than him. 

"Papa is home!" She shouted, throwing the finished flower crown at him. He looked out the window and saw a man nearly seven feet tall and nearly that wide helping a small woman out of a cart. Dupain-Cheng ran out of the small house an tackled the older man. Damian watched as they exchanged words, then saw as the two adults stared at him through the windows.

Ah, shit.

-

Alya had got sent home, but that was okay because Alya only lived half a mile away! And she was tired, so it left only Marinette to accompany her Papa and _Col_ _ère_ back to the inner skirts of the kingdom.

The sun had begun to set halfway through their trip, causing Marinette to yawn, and slouch against the boy. She felt him stiffen. " _Col_ _ère_ , make sure I don't fall asleep, okay? I wanna see the kingdom." She'd only seen it twice in her life, but that was okay. Papa promised to take her when she was older anyways. 

The boy cleared his throat. "What are you going to do what you are an adult?" He said entertaining her question. She sighed dreamily.

"Well, I wanna see the world! But also I wanna become a seamstress. I'm gonna become the best seamstress of all and sew even for King Bruce and his sons! I'll use the finest fabric and help the other little girls who don't have pretty dresses like me!" Papa chuckled, saying something low under his breath that Marinette didn't catch.

The boy only hummed. The steady road and the setting sun lured the little girl into the steady arms of the dream world.

-

He was gone when she woke up.

But Papa said she could see him later. And later was okay.

-

Marinette is seven now. She wonders if the boy she met was some kind of fever dream. No. Papa said that she could see him when she was older, now.

It'll be okay.

-

Damian is ten. He wonders of the two girls often. Her father was nice enough to not wake Dupain-Cheng when he had left, but Marinette had told him stories before Alya had come. Of gods of creation and destruction. Of the millions of stars scattered in the night sky.

He wonders of her sometimes.

-

Marinette is fifteen. A wise age, but apparently not wise enough to go into town on her own and look for the boy without her parents looking over her.

There's always the future.

-

"Alya! You just can't go saying that stuff around the castle!" Mariette chides her oldest friend at the ripe age of seventeen. Marinette got an apartment above a tea shop and was currently commissioning for bards who needed fancier clothes and whatnot.

It wasn't what she imagined when she was younger, but she makes do. 

"But I did!" Alya protested. "Cassandra is the nicest princess ever! She said you have an interview tomorrow. No takebacks!" 

Marinette sighed. 

Might as well make the most out of this. 

-

"Cain!" Damian stormed through the castle, past the giggling handmaiden and right up to his sister's room. "Cain! Why did you steal my violin?!" he shouted, coming closer. There was a deep and heavy cut just above his right eyebrow from Todd (accusing someone without evidence is off of his todo list for today) but he ignored it.

"Brother!" Cass clapped her hands excitedly. "Guest!" She gestured to a girl with bright bluebell eyes that zoomed in on the cut. She was surrounded by clothes and sketches.

"Hi there," the girl waved nervously, "I'm-"

"I need no harlot now, Cain, I need my instrument-"

"Excuse me?" The girl was short, in a simple red dress with a white apron. "I am no harlot, you man-wench!"

Damian gasped. "That is punishable by death-!"

"Ohmygod are you bleeding?" All energy was soon out of the small woman as she noticed the cut. "Come lie down. Now." Cain, the traitor, helped push him to the bed, where the woman got out a cloth and sewing needles. 

"Have you heard the story of the bossy woman who got executed for being rude?" He grumbled, letting the woman thread the needle. 

"Have you heard the legend of the prince who got his eye poked out because he wouldn't stop talking?" The woman shot back.

Damian muttered something under his breath, then prepared himself for the needle going through the soft flesh.

"Damian!" He groaned internally. Grayson. Of course. "Dami! I found it! Timbo had it under his bed!" Grayson came running through the door, then stopped to stare at the scene.

Damian on Cass's bed, his head on some woman's legs while Cass grinned, all surrounded by papers and fabric.

"Hi, there! I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" The woman said cheerfully.

Damian's jaw dropped.

It couldn't be.

But.

"Who names a horse _Hamster?"_ He said, disdainfully. 

"Hey, shithead, I was six- OH MY GOODNESS, _Col ère?" _She shouted, trying not to wiggle in excitement. Damian smiled. 

"Now that's rude. I was injured."

"It was only a bit of blood-"

"And then you call me that name as an insult!" Damian said dramatically, putting his hand to his chest. 

"It means _angry! You were an angry boy!"_ She hissed, pulling the string tight as she finished it off. He winced and sat up.

"Excuse me what?" Whoops. Grayson and Cass were still there. 

He, of course, wasn't going to explain that one. There was only one choice. 

He took Marinette's hand and ran out of the room with her. They had some catching up to do.

~Fifteen years later~

"Hey! Did you heard the legend of how Prince Damian and Princess Marinette once accidentally lit the castle kitchens on fire and then stole King Bruce's crown and sole it for a gold piece and replaced it with a flower crown that they replace every year around the end of summer."

"No, Manon, goddamnit I'm actually sane." Chris groaned. 


End file.
